The Heart of a Champion
by SexiBitet
Summary: One shot. Its takes a small conversation with John Cena to make Torrie Wilson realize she has to take charge of her life, but will she take his advice and what will it lead to.


Ok this is for a friend who is finding it difficult to write at the moment, so hope this curse her funk

Summary- Torrie Wilson is getting tired of being associated with Carlito but hasn't got the heart to walk away. Who does it take to make her see that she is better then she thinks she is?

The Heart of a Champion

Torrie Wilson sighed and pulled her hair into a lose bun allowing some of her blonde locks to fall and frame her face, she sighed once again and checked herself out in the mirror. She shook her head sadly she was about to go down to the ring with Carlito while he fought against one of her long time friends John Cena for the WWE championship.

She was more than just a valet she knew that and she had spent so much time in the guy improving herself physically and she knew it was paying of, she could handle herself in the ring and she knew if she put even more time training she could become even better. But it was like know one could see how much she wanted more then this. Every time there was an opportunity she was put as a valet for someone like Carlito. She had been in the industry as longer then most of the divas and she knew she dissevered the title as well. But obviously know one else agreed with her.

A small knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts and she turned her attention to the plain white door she sighed and waited for whoever it was to make their presence known.

"Miss Wilson ten minuets before your up" Torrie nodded her head slowly and called out to the stage head letting him know she had heard. She turned back to the mirror and looked over her features again. She planted a fake smile over her face tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and turned don her heal leaving the locker room.

John Cena hummed softly to himself his head bobbing along he heaved the belt further onto his shoulder and continued heading in the direction of the gorilla position. He really didn't want to defend the title against Carlito, not that he had anything against him he just thought he was an arrogant idiot who thought he owned the backstage area. And the way he had been disrespecting not only the legends the people who had made the way possible for guys like him, but the divas as well, and that rubbed him the wrong way, and he was more the hoping he got to beat the holly hell out of him and hopefully some respect into him.

He was so preoccupied on his thoughts that he completely missed the head of blonde that walked directly into his path that was until they collided head on. He stumbled back a few steps and brought out his hand grabbing hold of the person he had smacked into, steadying them so that they wouldn't fall. He shook his head slightly and allowed his eyes to wonder onto the person he had run into.

"Tor im sorry you ok?" He questioned allowing his eyes to wonder over the blonde women in front of him making sure that he hadn't hurt him when they had their head on collision. She smiled up at him and nodded her head slowly all too aware that his hand was still wrapped around her arm firmly.

John followed her gaze and quickly released her arm and he pulled his hat further down his head attempting to hide the small blush that had worked along his cheek. He had always had feelings for the blonde diva ever since he had made his debut but it was only recently that he had started hanging around her more getting to know her as a person outside the ring and he had found his feelings growing the more he got to know her. But of course he had kept those feelings a secret, he had been hurt in the past and he really didn't want to risk a friendship, plus she was now in a storyline with Carlito and it was like she was a whole new person.

"Im fine…..John really" Torrie continued when she saw him raise his brow in disbelief. She had always been amazed at how well the WWE champion could read her and she subconsciously wrapped her arms around her body, she knew he would be able to tell something was wrong and she really didn't want him questioning her.

John shook his head and held his hands up in defence he could tell that something was bothering her but he knew that she didn't want him asking her about it, she always closed herself by crossing her arms over her chest and he knew not to push it. Instead he step forward slightly and laid his hand gently onto her giving her a light reassuring squeeze

"Only you can change what people see of you Tor, only you can change that" And with one final squeeze her side stepped her and continued his earlier path to the gorilla position. Torrie watched him go and sighed to herself softly, he was right he always was when it came to her thoughts and feelings, but the question was what the hell could see do to make people see her as a female wrestler and not just another pretty face.

"What did the goof want?" Carlito questioned coming up behind the blonde diva his hand snaking around her waist. Torrie turned and looked over at him, she shrugged his arm of her and folded her arms.

"John wanted to wish me luck" She said emphasising his name. Carlito raised his brow and began to laugh slowly to himself.

"Wish you luck sweetie all you have to do is stand there and look pretty and make sure that I win" Carlito laughed again at the slight hurt on her face before walking around her and headed in the direction of the gorilla. Torrie furrowed her brow in pain and shook her head sadly she hung her head and sighed. If she didn't do something soon then she would always been known as a has been a washed up diva who was just hanging around past her time. She sighed one last time and straightened her back placed a fake smile on her face and followed in the footsteps of Carlito and John.

Torrie banged on the matt willing Carlito on who seemed to have the upper hand on John she called out Carlito's name even though she was secretly hoping John was going to win. She watched in horror as John shoved Carlito of him causing him to knock the ref into the exposed turn buckle that Carlito had exposed early in the match. She covered her mouth and shook her head sadly. John was dazed and she knew by the look in Carlito's eyes what he wanted her to do next.

He came over to the ropes and leaned over mouthing to her to get a steal chair; she shook her head slowly her blond locks whipping the side of her face. If John lost it was because he lost fair she wasn't going to be the reason he lost the one thing he held close to him. She shook her head again and watched as Carlito shouted louder.

"Get the god damn chair" He shouted, Torrie bit the inside of her mouth and looked into the ring she smiled slightly and turned on her heal she bent down and picked up a steal chair and headed back over to the ring. Carlito smiled but furrowed his brow when she began to climb the stairs she stood on the apron and held the chair to him. She smiled before throwing it to the floor his eyes widened in shock and anger.

Torrie laughed to herself and nodded her head in the direction of John who was getting to his feet and was facing Carlito, Carlito furrowed his brow and cursed his stupidity before he turned around and walked straight into the FU.

Torrie dropped down to the floor and smiled to herself before she began to make her way slowly up the ramp her eyes firmly planted on John who by now had his hand raised in victory.

John held the title close to his body and his eyes drifted in the direction of Torrie who was making her way up the ramp, he furrowed his brow in confusion and when she smiled in his direction he nodded his head in understanding and winked up at her. She came to a stop and clapped happily a smile covering her face, John nodded his head and turned to face her, his hand going up to his head before he saluted her. The fans watched before bursting out into a loud cheer, Torrie winked one more time before she turned on her heal and headed through the curtains.

"Wicked match man" Jeff congratulated him clapping him on the back; John smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

"Pity Carlito can never play fair I mean seriously" Matt chimed in finding himself overly annoyed that Carlito was going to cheat to win. John nodded his head once again

"Yea if it wasn't for Torrie you would have had a face full of metal" Randy Orton chimed as he entered catering. John smiled over at his friend and was pulled into a quick manly hug before his eyes wondered over to the women in question.

"Tor" Torrie turned her head in the direction of his voice and smiled before she made her way over to the group of male superstars; she came to a stop and placed her hands into her jeans pockets.

"What made you decide not to help him?" John questioned placing his WWE championship onto his shoulders. Torrie rolled back onto the balls of her toes slight and sighed

"Something you said earlier" John nodded his head and smiled glad that he had been able to help her make up her mind.

"I erm I have to go Im meant to be meeting Mickie" John nodded his head and watched as she headed to the door

"Yo Tor" Torrie stopped and turned back around her eyes searching out Johns

"We're heading out to celebrate you should come" He said Torrie smiled and nodded her head

"Yea ill think about it"

Torrie Wilson entered the club and self-consciously flattened down her dress, Mickie James caught the act and shook her head softly a small chuckle escaping her mouth. Torrie turned to face her and raised her brow in confusion.

"Tor you look brilliant you'll knock him dead" Torrie bit the inside of her mouth and smiled

"You think so" Mickie rolled her eyes and nodded her head, her eyes wondering over the crowd they landed on the group of superstars and she motioned wit her head.

"Look he's over there now go over to him while I go get us some drinks" Torrie nodded her head slowly and sighed before making her way over to the superstars.

John looked over in the direction that both Torrie and Mickie had just entered and felt the small smile tug the corner of his lips, he hadn't thought she would have shown and he found himself rather glad that she had, his smile didn't last ling as he saw Carlito making his way over to the blonde headed women. He clenched his jaw in annoyance and turned to his friends he told them he would only be a moment before he made his way over to them

John reached Torrie just as Carlito had grabbed hold of her arm causing her to whimper out in pain, John came to a stop at the side of her and she turned relieved eyes onto him.

"Let her go" He growled out in anger, Carlito turned his eyes on him and raised his brow

"Why the hell are you so bothered about a tramp like her, she's nothing more then a has been" John moved forward slightly and watched as he released Tories arm before he backed away slowly.

"You have no right talking that way, she is the most beautiful and kindest person I have ever met and you ever touch her again you will seriously regret it" Torrie turned towards John and smiled in shock she had never heard him speak that way let alone about her. Carlito laughed to himself before turning on his heal and heading out of the bar.

John sighed to himself he couldn't believe he could have been so stupid he might have well told her that he was in love with her, which he was but he wasn't about to admit it, now as far as he knew he had ruined their friendship for good. He shook his head again before he to turned on his heal and left the bar leaving Torrie staring after him.

It took her exactly three seconds to decide what she had to do, she heaved a sigh before she followed him she found him walking down an alley and she ran up to his back calling his name

"John wait please" John sighed before stopping and turned to face her.

"Did you mean what you said in there" She questioned softly; John sighed and lifted his arms before he let them fall to his side.

"Tor just leave it" He replied just as softly before he turned and tried to walk away.

Torrie sighed before she walked after him she grabbed hold of his arm and forced him to look at her, he went to protest but she shook her head and pulled his head down to hers capturing his lips with her won.

When they pulled away John raised his brow in shock he went to open his mouth to say something, anything, not that he knew what he could say in a situation like this. Torrie just smiled and shook her head, her hand coming up to cup the side of his cheek.

"Just shut up and kiss me already"


End file.
